Othello: Ending Rewritten
by Shadow 7264
Summary: Othello, the Moor of Venice, is a tragedy in five acts by William Shakespeare. The ending is rather predictable, which is why I have added a twist to it. Featuring a not so innocent Emilia!


Othello was the powerful general of the Venetian army, yet he was being easily manipulated by Iago to kill his own beloved wife and plan his own downfall. While walking down the hallway to his marital chamber, his heart pounded in his chest as if he had run a thousand miles. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him to turn his back and ignore all that was happening, but he stood tall and headed towards his own doom.

He walked up to his bed and looked at his beautiful wife, who lay asleep, her hair spread out like a halo, but Othello knew that she was anything but pure and sweet as an angel. He bent and kissed her sweet lips one last time. He had to be strong. He could not let her betray any more men. A few tears slipped down his dark face and dripped atop Desdemona's fair cheeks, causing her to awake with a start.

"My love, what is the matter?" she questioned him. "Why do you weep?" She reached out to wipe his tears away, but Othello caught her hand and held it between his palms, pressing it a tad bit too tightly.

"Hush, Desdemona. I am here to put you in an eternal sleep, one from which you will never wake," Othello replied to what he assumed to be fake concern. Desdemona seemed confused and could not interpret what her husband was trying to say.

"My love, what are you talking about? What... eternal sleep? I thought that was impossible to achie- wait! Are you talking about death? Are you going to kill me?" Desdemona's wide eyes beckoned him to hold her in his arms and to comfort her, but he could not let her betray more men.

Standing resolute, he left her question unanswered and gave another wayward answer. "Don't worry..." For a moment Desdemona left an inaudible sigh of relief, and let her tense body relax, when Othello continued, "You will not die alone. Cassio," he spat, "your lover, will be buried with you. Your inexcusable deception will be revealed to the entirety of Venice, and I will see you and your family's reputation burn to ashes," he gave out a maniacal laugh.

Trembling with fear, Desdemona tried to meekly answer back to his accusations, "My love, I have always been faithful to you. Why would you think that there is anything more between Cassio and I?" She reached out her hand and tried to touch Othello's arm, but he angrily wrenched it free from her grasp.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. His voice echoed throughout the house, and startled everyone present there. Emilia, Desdemona's faithful servant rushed towards the chamber and began knocking on the door of their chambers frantically. Othello let out a frustrated groan and threw open the doors with nearly enough force to break the door and literally roared, "WHAT IS THE MATTER?!"

Emilia cowered under his murderous glare and weakly asked, "My lord, your yell was echoing throughout the house. What is the matter? Maybe I can be of your assistance."

Othello, somewhat pacified, murmured in a kinder voice "Let us be, wench! You have no business being here. This is between your mistress and I."

Desdemona, it seemed, disagreed with her husband's order, "No, please stay, Emilia. Our conversation is over." This sentence seemed to anger Othello even further, and in his anger, he completely forgot about Emilia's presence in his chambers.

Othello screamt at Desdemona and said, "You are the daughter of the Devil himself! Oh! How demons can look just like sweet and pure angels. You, however, are anything but sweet and pure, since you defiled your own body!"

Desdemona retorted back to Othello, seemingly fed up with his false accusations, "What proof do you have of that? I am the daughter of Adam and Eve, while you are the son of the Snake!"

Othello answered, "Honest Iago told me that you two were committing adultery, you strumpet. The handkerchief that I gave to you as a token of my love is now in Cassio's hands, because of you. You are nothing but a paramour now."

Close to tears, Desdemona answered, "I have not done that, I swear! My lord, only you have been privileged enough to touch me."

Emilia, who was until now watching those two fight, stepped in between and said, "It is true she hasn't. I found it myself, and Iago demanded that I steal it for him so I did. I was not aware of his plans with it, but truly I swear to you she is as innocent as a newborn babe. It is Iago that has misled you, my lord! He is not as honest as he seems."

Othello sadly stated, "No! Iago can not do this! Oh God! Now Cassio is dead for nothing. Oh God! What a sin have I committed. Please forgive me Cassio, for I was blinded by distrust."

Emilia interrupted his impromptu speech, "He is not dead. He had a quarrel with a wee little man named Rodrigo, who assaulted him, but both men are alive."

Othello gasped, "Oh he is more devious than I thought!" He turned to Desdemona and begged for her forgiveness, "Please forgive me, Desdemona. My mind was was full of poison!"

Desdemona nodded silently and kissed his cheek lovingly, "I understand. Go after him, but don't kill him. Let the court sentence him to death.

Emilia agreed, "Yes do as she says. The Duke and my... husband is nearby. Go and tell them what you know. I will look after my mistress and will serve her well." Othello left in a twirl of his robe and Emilia wrapped an arm around Desdemona and gave her a glass of water. She opened her mouth to comfort her mistress, but she was interrupted when the door opened with a bang.

Iago ran in with his sword in his hand, "You treacherous little strumpet! You told him of my plans. I will kill you. Maybe then you will finally shut up! You are not of any use alive, maybe in your death you will be of assistance.

Desdemona whispered to Emilia, "Go and hide somewhere or he will kill you! Go now and find Othello and inform him of what is happening. She turned to Iago and spoke in a confident voice, "They are coming for you, you criminal. Turn around and repent. Don't let anger and jealousy cause you to behave like a mad man! You are a man of respect, my husband's lieutenant. Behave such!" This only served to enrage Iago even more. He turned towards her, ready to raise his sword.

Emilia valiantly yelled, trying to stop Iago, "No! Leave my mistress alone. Come after me. I would rather die than forever be your wife, you *******." Iago walked towards Emilia with his sword unsheathed. Anger marred his face, and this anger would ultimately be his downfall. As he was about to raise it, Emilia took out a knife that was hidden in the folds of her dress and stabbed him in the heart and said, "Better yet, I would rather have you dead."

Desdemona, relieved, yet horrified asked Emilia, "Oh Emilia! How do you have the confidence to kill your own husband? No matter how horrible he was, he was still your husband. You always vowed to take care of him. How could you do this?"

Emilia smirked,"Well, after suffering his belittling of me for so long, it was quite easy. I just had to kill him! I feared after he stabbed you that I was going to die too. It was only self defense!

"What are you saying?" Desdemona was rather confused. Emilia was acting weirdly. She was always so sweet and gentle. This coy woman was one she didn't know at all. "He did not hurt me."

Emilia took Iago's sword and traced it's edge with her finger, but was careful not to cut her finger. She turned and plunged the sword deep inside Desdemona's chest. "Now he did!" Emilia let out a maniacal laugh as Desdemona let out a shocked gasp as she tumbled to the ground.

Desdemona, "Why did you do this? I have always been kind to you, gave you luxurious gifts, gave you respect, yet... yet you try to kill me? WHY?"

Emilia smiled wickedly and answered, "I did this because I want a good husband that can spoil me, and you have that. Even after I spread the rumor that Othello slept with me, you still stayed with him. Some call it loyalty, I call it stupidity. Well I couldn't break you, but then I heard of Iago's plans. The poor fool never learned to keep his thoughts in his head. Ha! He didn't even know he mumbled everything in his sleep. So I let him do my dirty work. I knew he was nearby to hear us, so I took the opportunity. And now I have everything that I could ever dream of."

Desdemona screamed weakly, "Othello will never be with you! He will recognize the truth and will avenge me, you wench. He is mine and only mine, and will remain to be mine even in death."

Emilia smirked, "Well, my darling mistress, both he and I will be both widows. He will be weak. He needs time to mourn and I will be there to comfort him. And soon he will return my love. I will be the most happy woman in the world. You had him in your grasp, but you let it go. It's your fault, since you always favoured your friend Cassio over your own doting husband.

Desdemona yelled, "You are an evil woman! I will expose you... I will kill you!" She tried to say more, but froth speckled with blood began pouring out of her mouth.

Emilia gave a roguish smile, "Sure you will. Now go to sleep... how did Othello put it... Yes - go to sleep for eternity" Desdemona died with horror etched on her face, realising that Emillia had overheard the entire conversation between her and Othello, waiting for the right moment. And that she had mixed poison in the water to ensure her end.

Emilia quickly put on a facade and yelled in a terrified voice, "Help! Help me! My mistress is hurt! Somebody, anybody! Please help us! HELP!"

Othello came rushing in the chamber, panting slightly, "What... What happened? My wife! Oh! My beloved wife, how did she die? Oh, what shall I do now! Answer me now Emilia!

Emilia answered obediently, faking her true personality in a flash, "Iago came in and killed Desdemona. I struck him with my knife, but I was to late! Oh Othello I tried to save her. I am so sorry!" Othello fell next to Desdemona's body and looked in to her unseeing eyes. Tears began to drip down his face, and Emilia reached out to wipe them away.

Othello caught her hand and held it between his palms as tears streamed down his face and hoarsely asked, "What was her last wish? I will do anything to fulfill them. If she wants me to cross the Himalayas and pour her ashes in holy rivers, I will do it. If she wants me to walk on fiery coals barefoot, I will do it. Tell me now, what were her last words.

Emilia, "She didn't say anything so drastic, my lords. All she said was that she loved you and... and that she wanted you to marry me. Always so kind, even when she was dying. She knew that I have nothing without my husband. She wanted you to give me mercy." She coyly sniffed and faked a few tears, which she wiped away with the back of her hand.

Othello, was mesmerised by the sight in front of him. This weak and submissive woman in front of him had nothing left. He vowed to always take care of her, and to treasure her in a way she had never been, but he still mourned his fair and kind wife. He quietly murmured, "If that is her will, then we shall marry, but only after I have mourned my dead wife properly."

Emilia nodded and looked down. This made Othello think that Emilia thought that she would always be second best in Othello's eyes and would fail to be a proper wife. He went towards her and enclosed her in the safety of his arms. Emilia smiled. She finally had everything she could wish for; freedom from Iago, and a rich, handsome and chivalrous husband who would love and cherish her till her death. She was glad that she did not have to resort to make a love potion to bewitch him...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _This is my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell if you liked it or not, and if you find any error in my work, please inform as soon as possible so I can rectify it. Thank You!_


End file.
